


That's Just Silly, Ray

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-22
Updated: 2000-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Kowalski inspires Fraser to act silly.





	That's Just Silly, Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    That's Just Silly, Ray
    -----------------------------
    
    Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski were walking in the woods. Ray was trying
    to explain something to his partner.
    
    ".... and so that's why I said, 'you don't crush yer sister's smokes.'
    It's a figure of speech. Understand?"
    
    "Well, not really Ray. It sounds rather ... silly to me," said Ben. 
    
    "And like you don't say some pretty strange things, sometimes?" asked
    Ray. 
    
    "There is a difference between 'strange' and 'silly', Ray."
    
    "Of course," agreed Ray. "Heaven forbid Benton Fraser would ever say
    or do anything silly. It wouldn't be Mountie-like."
    
    In response, Fraser gathered a handful of snow, made a snowball and threw
    it at Ray. 
    
    "Hey!" spluttered Kowalski as he tried to remove the snow from his face.
    "I am going to get you for that, Fraser!"  But before he could make a
    snowball of his own, his partner had struck him with another one.
    
    Ray pounced on Fraser and pushed him to the ground. "Got ya now," he
    said with a grin, and kissed the Mountie. In response, Fraser rolled
    over until he had pinned Ray beneath him and proceeded to kiss him quite
    thoroughly. Then he got to his feet and offered his hand to Ray. The
    detective got up and brushed himself off.
    
    "I'm soaked," said Ray.
    
    "As am I," replied Ben.
    
    "I guess we should go home and get out of these wet clothes."
    
    "That sounds like an excellent idea, Ray," replied Ben.
    
    Still holding each other's hand, the two men began walking back to Ray's
    car. "Hey, Ben," Ray said suddenly, "d'you remember the first time I
    kissed you?"
    
    "I remember it very well, Ray," replied his lover.
    
    "I'll never forget it. Man, I was scared."
    
    "What were you scared of?" Fraser asked.
    
    "Well, I was scared that you wouldn't ever want to see me again. I was
    scared that you'd push me away. I was scared that you'd leave and never
    come back. I was scared that you wouldn't love me."
    
    Fraser stopped walking, took Ray in his arms and kissed him long and
    hard. 
    
    "Now that's just silly, Ray," he said.
    
    END
    
    


End file.
